Skyrim: Rise of the few
by xrz
Summary: My first work. Young Rathkal and his fellow khajiit have just arrived in Markarth when some one is murdered and a familiar banner is raised which which strikes fear into the hearts of those who have enemy's. T for violence and gore in future updates.
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim: Rise of the Brotherhood. Chapter 1

_Note: in this story the Dragonborn was a Khajiit, Stormcloak, and Dark Brotherhood Assassin named Tobias. In this the Thalmor attempted to cause several uprising and groups bigger than 5 are banned from cities and towns. Also this story references the mod Moonpath to Eleswyer. _

It was the 17th of Last Seed, 4E202 exactly one year since his emergence. The emergence of the Dragonborn, my people the, Khajiit were pleased when we heard he was one of us. We were even happier when he eliminated the Thalmor presence in our land and now I Rathkal had the possibility of meeting him since the Dragonborn: Tobias Underslayer often frequented the Jarls palace in Markarth and that's where I was heading. I had arrived with the rest of my caravan at the city gates that morning and since all the adults were busy, I being the oldest of the caravan's children at 16 was sent to the Jarl to speak with him about letting us in to the city.

My fur, dark silver in color with white areas on my face, back, and tail ruffled in the wind as I walked through the city. It was as cold here as it was in the rest of Skyrim but still people were rushing back and forth completing their errands. As I pushed through the crowd at the mill I saw the Keep. It wasn't a splendid affair but still its doors and the pillars holding up the ledge it was under was still an impressive site. I soon reached the door, but as I was stepping inside a guard blocked me. "Your name and business, cat". I ignored the slur and took a step back, I looked at the guard calmly which seemed to unnerve him and spoke, "I am Rathkal and I wish to speak to the Jarl about allowing my caravan into the city". The guard shook his head, "the Jarl is busy come back later". I turned away and headed for the inn but before I could get to the stairs I heard the door open and a man yell, "I don't care about the uprising I want my people back in the city". I looked around to see the guards throw a High Elf out the door and slam it shut.

The elf was a noble judging by the clothes he was wearing but even so he was a High Elf so no one went to help. I went over to the Elf and helped him. He told me to help him to the inn and once we were there he offered me 200 gold pieces to get him flowers, candles, medicine for the pain in his arm which he broke on impact, and a skeleton. I understood everything but the bones and though I had other business helped him since money was money. When I returned he took the medicine and said to me, "thank you my friend here is your money and no matter what happens I will find your group a way inside". After that I helped him with one more thing, we arranged the candles in a U shape with the skeleton in center in then I left heading back to the gates with the news.

_My first fan fic, please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Skyrim: Rise of the few. Chapter 2

_Note: in this story the Dragonborn was a Khajiit, Stormcloak, and Dark Brotherhood Assassin named Tobias. In this the Thalmor attempted to cause several uprising and groups bigger than 5 are banned from cities and towns. Also this story references the mod Moonpath to Eleswyer. This will update every weekend._

I rose early that morning and grabbing my clothes and cloak stepped outside into the frigid Skyrim weather. I sat down with others of my age and skill and started my breakfast. I was most of the way through my meal of roasted Skeever when a messenger from the city arrived. I as thief instantly grabbed his wallet as he went past. A thief, I was the best in my caravan since I had the fastest hands and softest paws. But my family said I could be so much more, and at the exact moment I thought that I heard my father call "Rathkal get of here". I ran over to him my father as the caravan head obviously got the letter but why he needed me I didn't understand. He and the messenger looked at me and my father spoke, "I thought you didn't talk to the Jarl"? "I didn't speak to him they wouldn't let me in". "Then how come their letting us into the city"? That was when the messenger spoke, the Jarl is dead you were let in because of this". My father's face was bald from a fire he fell in when he was young and the hair never grew back, so I noticed how pale he went as he read the letter, "son, just exactly what did you help that elf with"?

I was still wondering exactly what happened when the guard dumped me in front of the replacement Jarl in the palace throne room. I quickly stood and bowed to the Jarl, who though my politeness grabbed me and spun me around. That was when I noticed the corpse of Jarl Igmund nailed his throne with a bolt thru his head. "What do you now abo…." His hands released me and I turned to see him and the three guards dead on the floor with a black armored and hooded man standing behind pointing with a crossbow. I stepped back grabbing the knife I had swiped from the guards well they were busy dragging me, I knew it was useless against the one I was against and if I did kill him they would keep coming until either they were dead or I was. I jumped into the shadows and instantly lost his line of sight behind a planter and stayed in the shadows moving towards the exit. I knew it wouldn't last since he was also a Khajiit and the most I could do was call the guards, but as I broke out from behind a bench I heard laughing.

I turned and saw the assassin had his crossbow on his back and his hood off. To my surprise it was the Dovakhin, the Dovakhin one of Tamerial's greatest heroes an assassin standing there laughing. I skidded to almost a complete stop and fell flat on my face which made him laugh harder. When I managed to register what was happening he was standing there with a hand out help me up, his greyish red streaked fur and spiked hair picked him out clearly as the Dovakhin. As he helped me up he handed me back the knife and said, "Good work you did well there and good that you took an opportunity to steal that, from a guard if I am correct since those are the knives they use". "Now boy what's your name". "Rathkal", I answered backing away. "You don't need to run, If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already, I just wanted to tell let you know that these murders will continue to happen until the city allows in all elves and caravans". "R-r-r-really"? "Yep", clients orders he said tossing a note onto a body. I sighed and headed to the door but stopped again when I heard, "I know all Khajiit can keep promises within our race but I have to give you a choice just in case". He held out a dagger to me which I recognized as Deadric from the one I had seen in a museum in Cyrodil when we had gone through. Take the knife and say the words or leave Skyrim forever. I looked to the door, "Don't bother I would kill you before you were halfway through". I looked back to him and took a step a forwards, everyone always said I could be more than a thief. I took the knife and said the two words in nervous but firm voice "HAIL SITHIS".


	3. Chapter 3

Skyrim: Rise of the few. Chapter 3

_Note: in this story the Dragonborn was a Khajiit, Stormcloak, and Dark Brotherhood Assassin named Tobias. In this the Thalmor attempted to cause several uprising and groups bigger than 5 are banned from cities and towns. Also this story references the mod Moonpath to Eleswyer. This will update every weekend and occasional weekdays. Also first sentence is what Rathkal is thinking. _

"Greatness, it may be a relative term but that's what everyone said I would achieve and now maybe I've started that path". The words I had spoken moments before (Hail Sithis) echoed around the throne room of Markarth's keep, of which the floor was littered with bodies. The Dovakhin smiled, "Good follow me", and he made his way to the door. As I moved after him I was surprised the hall was probably full of guards but when the door opened so did my mouth in surprise. The only people present were three assassins with one in the black robes of the Dark Brotherhood, the others were a Redguard in a turban and leather armor well the other was a child wearing normal clothes and blood running down from her mouth. "Are there any guards that you haven't slain"? Asked the Dovakhin waving off the man who moved forwards to restrain me. The man looked at me and focused at the knife which I had put in my belt before answering "One left, do you want him for the new blood"? "Yes bring him here will see if this boy is the right material for our line of work.

He turned to me as the man rushed off to get the prisoner, totally ignoring the others he spoke, "now time for introductions, as you know I am Tobias Underslayer, the Redguard is Nazir, and the child who is actually a 300 year vampire is Babbtte, but who are you"? I looked at the other two, the fact that the child was a vampire made sense but the Redguard confused me, he looked like the kind of person who had a desk job. "Oh by the way Nazir is our contract assigner", Tobias voiced just as I thought that, "but that's not important now for your name and experiences well were waiting". "Rathkal, I was born in Eleswyer and at two started off around Tamerial with my caravan selling equipment and stealing what we couldn't buy. "Ever killed a man"? "No", I replied as the assassin led in the guard. "Then it's time to learn that the first kill is the only one you regret", and with that Tobias pushed me towards to the guard who was clutching the bleeding stump of his arm favoring his left leg.

I grabbed him and held the knife to his throat but just stood there, it was nerve wracking, this continent was always at war so I would have to kill eventually I knew but I still couldn't do it, so I stood there for a few minutes but when I knew the others were going to starting to get impatient I closed my eyes and did it. It was probably a good thing I turned around before I opened my eyes, but I still shouldn't have looked at the floor. I was looking directly at the guard's severed head. I just stood there; Tobias had to pull me away. When I returned to my senses I was back in the caravan's camp sitting on a log across from Babbtte who was eating what looked like a heart, Tobias was showing off and Nazir was talking with my Father. "So my son has joined you". "Yes". "Maybe he'll finally realize it's the path for one like him… What did he do to the guard"? "He meant to cut his throat but got the rest of the head with it". "Yes he will serve the Night Mother well". That's when they noticed me, my father came over "Rathkal, I hope you are up to this, you will be hunted and we won't see your friends here often even though were staying here"? "You're staying"? "In Skyrim, but are you up to this"? "Yes", he looked at me proudly, that's what I want to see, someone honoring a commitment. "But let me tell you we only except this since you are one of us and because we are paying the Brotherhood by letting them take you to protect us from possible people who dislike us". With that he walked off.

The next morning we started off me and the assassins to face whatever came next.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: in this story the Dragonborn was a Khajiit, Stormcloak, and Dark Brotherhood Assassin named Tobias. In this the Thalmor attempted to cause several uprising and groups bigger than 5 are banned from cities and towns. Also this story references the mod Moonpath to Eleswyer. This will update every weekend and occasional weekdays. _

Two days. Two days since I was rejected for joining the Dark Brotherhood, Two days since we left, and we had just reached our destination. Tobias swung off his horse and moved it to a patch of ground and motioned for me to do the same. After Babbtte, the unnamed assassin and Nazir had dismounted, we headed to a skull shaped door. Everyone through but Tobias, "Ok Rathkal you on your for figuring out through but Tobias, "Ok Rathkal you on your for figuring out this one". Wondering what he meant I moved to the door with Tobias close behind me. I tried to open the door but instead of opening, it spoke, "What is life's greatest illusion"? I thought of the most brotherhoodish word or words and started guessing. "Life"? The door didn't budge in the slightest. "Death"? No movement. "Love, hate, compassions, anger"? The door wasn't moving and I had only one more idea, I heard a noise and saw Tobias trying and failing to contain laughter. I shouted the final word I could think of "INNOCENCE"! With that the door swung open, saying "welcome home".

What I stepped inside of wasn't some kind of hell hole or bandit like camp I had expected but was a stoned floored multileveled building. Tobias lead me down stairs were Nazir and the other assassin were waiting. Nazir looked up when we came down the stairs and motioned for us to sit and eat. As I took a seat Nazir spoke up, "So you finally got in, when you're finished eating Initiate Carlson will take you to your room". It took only a minute to finish my food and then I stood and followed Carlson.

He led me to a room with four beds where another Khajiit and a female Nord of about of about twenty and thirty respectively were asleep on their respective beds. Carlson looked at them with disgust and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY AND YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING YOUR ARMOR, HAVE YOU NOT BEEN UP ALL DAY!" The Khajiit whose voice was muffled by the fact that his face was buried in his pillow raised his hand and muttered, "Not true, I went and eat a salmon steak at noon". Carlson glowered at him and spoke in a menacing voice, "That doesn't matter we have a new initiate. At that the two jumped up out of bed and looked me over, they didn't have hoods on like Carlson so I could see their faces, the Khajiit was tall with grey fur and lamp like yellow eyes with a white shoulder length pony tail, while the Nord was of normal height with red eyes that matched her hair. The Khajiit nodded, "young but that is no matter, I am A'ja and this is Sophia". His voice was not raspy but to my surprise quite deep and smooth. Sophia looked me up and down, "Tobias must be joking, he won't last a week"! Carlson fingered his sword, "Are you questioning the Listener"? "No just wondering on his decision". "Good, this is settled for now, I'm going to train will you come"? Sophia nodded and followed him out. A'ja turned to me and motioned toward the bed near the door on the right of the room, "That is your bed, and ignore Carlson he is overbearing and self-important". I went over to my trunk and found Brotherhood gear which I donned and then turned to talk with A'ja.

Over the next week I learned a lot about the others, A'ja was the most accepting and was quite the prankster, he was born in Skyrim and joined the Brotherhood two months ago when he found there base and got his way in. Sophia had a cold temperament but still managed to get on well with people, she had joined the Brotherhood when her parents were murdered and preformed the black sacrament. But she got impatient and did it herself. Carlson was a jerk and explicit rule follower who never took off his mask; he joined with Sophia right before the defeat of Alduin. That week was full of training and I had no time to do anything, but had a relaxing time with no hassles. Nazir was always there watching over us, with Babbtte who was always brewing something, we never saw Tobias after the day I arrived till he came into our room eight days later with a contract we would split between us four initiates, kill all the Pentous Occaulouses agents in Solitude.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: in this story the Dragonborn was a Khajiit, Stormcloak, and Dark Brotherhood Assassin named Tobias. In this the Thalmor attempted to cause several uprising and groups bigger than 5 are banned from cities and towns. Also this story references the mod Moonpath to Eleswyer. This will update every weekend and occasional weekdays. I apologies for the short post but I have another post I am working on. You can link to it through my page, when its up._

It only took a few hours to get to Solitude, but it felt like years since Carlson spent the whole time going into detail about what would happen if we screwed up. When we finally arrived, the only reason we weren't forced to go scouting was the fact that A'ja knocked out Carlson before he could suggest. As we carried him to the inn, I noticed that the city was a mess. This wasn't surprising since it was the only city allowing Thalmor, so the city was crammed with Imperial and High Elf refugees from all over Skyrim who had fled to this safe haven. The lower levels of the city now had shops and houses with barred windows and cracked wall, there were a good number of thieves. Two elves tried to pick my pockets but went away with a few claw scratches. The only thing up to its usual standard was the palace and surrounding shops. The inn were we stayed was also vile, the bed was so bug infested I slept on the floor.

The next morning was horrible, Sophia and I were both stiff from sleeping on the floor and were both exhausted. Carlson had made the mistake of using the bed, while A'ja being in his normal happy mood made everything worse. After a breakfast of charred skeever meat we split up and started after the agents. While Carlson and Sophia went to find were the Pontus Oculus lived and their shift times meanwhile A'ja and I got to the castle walls and positioned ourselves on top of them looking into the court yard. I turned to A'ja, "We can't just go down there the guards would slaughter us". "I don't know about that they also hate the Oculus", A'ja said fitting an arrow to his bow and taking aim, "Go down, I'll cover you".

I moved down the stairs and into the yard and was moving along the wall when one of the targets noticed me, but he only told me to put away my knife, which was still the one I got from Tobias. After that no one noticed me until I bumped the same guard who had yelled at me. I quickly walked away started fingering my knife. I had made it half way across the yard when I heard a gurgle and a thud which meant the poison I had used on the guard had worked. The flight of an arrow and another scream confirmed that our attack had started. I turned to attack the other agents but found A'ja was right and the guards were attacking the agents. Seeing that, we quickly left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: in this story the Dragonborn was a Khajiit, Stormcloak, and Dark Brotherhood Assassin named Tobias. In this the Thalmor attempted to cause several uprising and groups bigger than 5 are banned from cities and towns. Also this story references the mod Moonpath to Eleswyer. This will update every weekend and occasional weekdays. I apologies for the short post but I have another post I am working on. You can link to it through my page, when it's up. Also I realized I inadvertently based Carlson off Soldier from TF2. Also thinking of getting Sophia and Rathkal together._

"Six Oculus down six to go", I remarked to A'ja as we head back to the to grab a drink and relax, because we both knew how Carlson would react when he found out. A'ja smiled, "for only having killed one man you handled today well". I shrugged, sidestepping an Argonian who was making a grab for my wallet. "After the guard in Markarth I, don't feel that disturbed." Then I add with a smile, "I also went into the torture room at base after Nazir was done interrogating one of the prisoners". A'ja grimaced, "I am happy to say I have not been in that particular room, but I'm happy Tobias made them stop doing it during breakfast". "Yeah why is next to the dining room any way"?

After that we walked in silence. It took a while to get back to The Winking Skeever since we took the long route to see the Blue Palace, which was still up to its usual standards. In the extra 30 minutes it took there were four separate attempts on my wallet, none of which succeeded. Unfortunately Carlson had been injured by a mugger and was back at the inn. So the moment we arrived he called us up stairs to talk strategy. Of course when we told him what we'd done, he flipped.

"YOU KILLED HALF THE TARGETS WITH NO ONE RECOGNIZING OR FINDING YOU WITH OUT MY PREMISSON"! A'ja nodded, "but Carlson your not even in charge of the mission, Sophia is." I quickly left, as soon as Carlson took his attention off me. Even down stairs I could hear him yelling. It didn't help that the whole inn had stopped to listen. "ARE YOU DENYING MY ATHORITY FURBALL"! I saw Sophia looking shocked, standing in the doorway. "SO IM YOUR EQUAL, THE MAN WHO HAS BEEN WITH THE BROTHERHOOD LONGEST, I HAVE AUTHORITY OVER ALL OF YOU". I pushed her out the door and over to the city gate, but we could still hear him and the guards were closing in. "YOU DARE LOCK ME IN THIS ROOM YOU LITTLE BALL OF FLUFF JUST WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU, THEN ILL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE TRUE ASSASSIN". That's when Sophia regained control, "come on were getting out of here". We sprinted out the gate, A'ja close behind us, having caught up.

Of course they noticed us on the way out, kind of hard not to notice a human and two Khajiit wearing Dark Brotherhood robes sprinting down the road with a couple of guards running out of the city after them. The guards ahead fired arrows, one caught A'ja in the knee causing him to fall to the ground, I started to turn back but Sophia grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "Keep moving unless you want to die as well, you can't fight that many guards". I knew she was right and kept running, but it was satisfying too hear a scream of pain from a guard as A'ja stabbed him with an arrow. But at that I made the mistake of looking back and seeing the abandoned look on A'jas face.


End file.
